


February Fourteenth

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lime, Oranges, citrus, lemons lemons lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Look at how Tsukuyo and Shinsuke celebrate this romantic holiday together~





	February Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Tsukuyo was enjoying tea with Hinowa at the shop. It had been quite some time since Tsukuyo got married and left. They were catching up and enjoying each other’s company.

“Tsukuyo, Valentine’s day is almost here. Have you and Takasugi-san plan anything for that day? Doing any activities together?” she asked with a wink.

Tsukuyo almost spilled her tea and quickly set it down. “We haven’t really discussed anythin’ ‘bout Valentine’s day. I don’t mind if we don’t do anythin’.”

“What do you mean? You two have been so busy, it’d be nice to have a small romantic celebration together.”

“It’s really okay. Look at tha time, I should get goin’ now. Shinsuke probably closed up tha deal by now. Thank ya fer tha tea Hinowa. We’ll come visit again another time.”

“Come visit with Takasugi-san next time! Don’t overwork yourself. Seita and I still worry about that all the time.”

She gave a smile, “Ya don’t needa worry ‘bout that. Shinsuke takes care of me very well.”

Hinowa smiled back. “He’s a good man, always wanting to treat you like a queen. You should hurry along now. Wouldn’t want to worry him.” Hinowa sent Tsukuyo off with a wave. She let out a sigh. “Jeez she’s still as stubborn. She clearly wants to spend Valentine’s day together. I’m no longer concerned though. I’m sure Takasugi-san has something up his sleeve.”

Tsukuyo walked down the streets of the former place she used to call home. She arrived at the designated spot that they were supposed to meet. Shinsuke didn’t arrive yet so she sat down on a bench and decided to wait. A man saw Tsukuyo sit down and approached her.

“Tsukuyo-san long time no see!”

Tsukuyo looked up and saw the man. “Oh it’s been a long time.”

 

-x-

 

Shinsuke closed up the deal and walked over to the location he and Tsukuyo were supposed to meet at. She was within his sight and was about to call out her name until he saw a man talking to her. They looked immersed in the conversation. Something in him made him feel a little uneasy. It’s not that he didn’t trust Tsukuyo, he trusted her with his entire soul. It’s men he didn’t trust. He swiftly walked up to her and laced his hand with hers. “Honey, sorry I ran a little late. Did you wait long?” He glared at the man.

She smiled at him. “Darlin’! I didn’t wait long, I just came also.”

“Oh this must be your husband! He’s much more handsome than you described. You two make a lovely couple. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

“Ah see ya next time. I’ll be waitin’ fer yer call.”

“I’ll call you real soon. If you’ll excuse me.” He bowed his head and went his own way.

He continued eyeing the man until he was no longer in sight. “That man was?”

“He’s a carpenter. He was thankin’ me fer helpin’ ‘im out long time ago.”

Shinsuke remained silent. He didn’t know what she helped him out with but he felt a bit jealous some man got to be a part of her past. He quickly swatted the feeling away. _It doesn’t matter. What counts is the present and the future. I already know she only loves me._ He wasn’t one to really care or be jealous but he couldn’t help it when it came to her. Tsukuyo was the only one that could evoke such emotions out of him.

Tsukuyo was looking at Shinsuke who was in deep thought. _Could he be thinkin’ ‘bout tha guy just now? He should already know there’s nothin’ ta worry ‘bout._ She squeezed his hand. “Shinsuke.”

“Yes love?”

They started walking down the street. “How did it go?” she asked.

“Take a guess,” he said playfully.

She played along. “Hm, I wonder. Let’s see my husband is a man with lots of charisma, honor, ‘n everyone ‘round ‘im respects ‘im. In addition, he certainly has a way with words.” He caught the meaning of her last sentence and grinned. “There’s no doubt ya got it.”

 _She always sees me in such a positive light._ “As expected of my wife. We got it.”

“I knew ya’d be able ta get it.”

“We got it. They fell in love with your personality and decided to resign the contract.” The couple was happy about the result. They enjoyed each other’s warmth and did some sightseeing.

“Say Shinsuke, are ya busy on Thursday?”

He pretended not to know what Thursday was because he was planning a surprise for her. “Thursday? I’m doing some shipments.”

“Oh...I see.”

He could tell that she was a bit disappointed with his response. _I’m sorry Tsukuyo. Please wait until Thursday._ He quickly changed the subject. “Should we eat something to celebrate today’s deal?”

She masked her disappointment with a smile. “Let’s go.”

The next day Tsukuyo woke up to an empty bed. The warmth of her husband was gone. “That’s odd. He usually doesn’t go ta work this early.” She walked out of the bedroom to see if he was anywhere in the house but there was no sign of him. She walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast was already prepared. There was a note and it read,

 

“I’m really busy with a lot of work so I left early. I made breakfast for you, I hope it tastes good. Have a wonderful day. I don’t know how much later I’ll be coming home tonight so please get some sleep first. I love you and already miss you.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                -Takasugi Shinsuke”

 

She giggled at the way he ended the letter with his name. “That’s so like him.” She sat down and dug into the meal. The day went by and it was late into the night. Even though Shinsuke told her to go to bed first, she wanted to wait for him. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for him to return. Hours went by and he still didn’t come home. Her eyes started feeling heavy and she couldn’t fight the drowsiness any longer. Within ten minutes she fell asleep. An hour later Shinsuke came back home. He saw Tsukuyo waited for him on the couch. He smiled at her but also felt guilty. He picked her up and put her on their bed. He quickly showered and changed into his pajamas. He snuggled up to her. She wriggled in her sleep and wrapped her arm around him.

“Welcome back home Shinsuke…” she mumbled in her sleep.

He lightly kissed her on the forehead. “I’m back home Tsukuyo.”

The routine continued on for days. Tsukuyo would wake up to an empty bed and fall asleep waiting for him. It was now Wednesday night and she was in the garden tending to the flowers. The phone started ringing and she went back in to pick it up.

“Hello? Hinowa? Ya need someone ta help ya out tomorrow? No it’s alright. I’m not doin’ anythin’ tomorrow. I’ll get ready ta leave right now. Okay see ya soon.” She hung up and changed into her maple leaf kimono. She wrote a note for Shinsuke and put it on top of the nightstand. “I miss ya.” She looked at the house once more and left for Yoshiwara.

Shinsuke slipped back into the house couple of hours later. Unlike the past days, Tsukuyo wasn’t asleep on the couch. “I wonder if she’s in the bedroom.” He walked in and saw the bed was empty also. He noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand and walked over to read it. The note read,

 

“Shinsuke, Hinowa called me fer help so I left fer Yoshiwara. I hope ta be back by tomorrow afternoon. I hope I’ll be able ta see ya. I miss ya.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         -Takasugi Tsukuyo”

 

Even though it was something so simple as his surname being added to her name, it made him grin ear to ear. “Looks like everything’s going according to plan.” He got the phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?” a voice responded.

“Hinowa-san, it’s Takasugi. Has Tsukuyo arrived yet?”

“She did. She’s asleep right now. I’ll make sure she gets back home by dinnertime. Will that be enough time for you to do all your preparations?”

“Yes it’s enough time. Thank you. Yes. Good night.” He hung up the call. He lied down on the bed and looked at the empty space next to him. “It feels so empty without you Tsukuyo.” The house seemed so big and empty without his sunshine. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

 

-x-

 

The teashop was bustling with young couples. Tsukuyo was helping Hinowa and Seita serve customers. The store finally started to slow down during the afternoon. Tsukuyo was at the back putting some plates into the sink.

“Tsukuyo can you come over here please?” Hinowa motioned Tsukuyo to her.

“What’s up Hinowa?”

“Come follow me.” Hinowa lead Tsukuyo to her former room. “Thank you for helping me out today. I got this for you as a Valentine’s day present.” She handed Tsukuyo a pink bag. "Open it now."

Tsukuyo took out a box from the bag. She took off the lid and gasped at what she saw. “Hinowa what is this?!” Her face was beet red.

Hinowa giggled. “I thought you could pull it off. You should wear it for Takasugi-san,” she said with a wink.

“Hinowa tha nightwear ya gave me fer tha honeymoon was revealin’ enough. This is on a whole different level!”

“Right? I think Takasugi-san will be left speechless.” She slipped an envelope to her. “This is for today. Thank you so much for your help.”

“I can’t accept this. I came ‘cause I wanted ta help.” She gave it back to her.

“You’re not going to accept it are you?”

“Nope.”

“Well allow me to at least walk you to the front. You can’t say no to this.”

“Alright.” Hinowa walked Tsukuyo out to the front of the store. The carpenter from last time happened to be drinking some tea.

“Hello Hinowa-san.”

“Oh it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you,” Hinowa said.

“It certainly has. You haven’t aged at all.”

She giggled. “Thank you.”

“Tsukuyo-san you’re here too?! I was just about to call you letting you know that it’s all ready.”

“Is it? Thank ya so much.”

“No problem. Unfortunately I don’t have the items with me at the moment. Would you come with me to the store?”

“It’s no problem at all. Let’s go.”

The man set down his cup. “Thank you for the delicious tea. I’ll come visit with my wife next time.”

“Come back again. I’ll see you another time Tsukuyo.”

“Yeah Tsukuyo-nee. Next time come back with a baby and Takasugi-nii!”

Tsukuyo’s blushed and she ruffled Seita’s hair. “Stop sayin’ things like that so loudly!”

“My, my. My baby’s grown. I agree with Seita. Come back with a baby and Takasugi-san next time.”

Tsukuyo left with a red face. She got into the man’s car and headed for his store.

 

-x-

 

Shinsuke spent the entire day cleaning the house, grocery shopping, and picking up Tsukuyo’s present. It was five o’ clock pm and he started to prepare dinner. “I hope Hinowa-san held her for the right amount of time.”

He unloaded the groceries and started preparing the appetizer, main course, and dessert. For appetizer he decided on basil pesto bread. He put into the processor fresh basil leaves, grated Parmesan, roughly chopped garlic, olive oil, and a pinch of salt. He pureed the mixture until it was a formed a smooth, thick paste. He got the baguette and cut it into slices vertically. He spread basil pesto on the slices of bread and tossed it into the oven. He toasted the bread until the bread was golden and crispy. For the main course he decided on shrimp rose pasta. He boiled some water and added salt. He added fettuccine pasta into the boiling water and cooked it until it was al dente. He drained the pasta and set it aside. In a large skillet he heated up some olive oil. Once the oil was heated, he added garlic and red pepper flakes and sauteed it for a short time. Then he added some raw, peeled shrimps, sprinkled some salt and black pepper, and cooked it until the shrimp turned pink. After he added tomato sauce and alfredo sauce and let everything mix together. He added the pasta last and cooked until the pasta was fully coated. He turned off the heat and set it aside. For the finale he was going to make chocolate mousse. As cliche as the dessert was, it was Valentine’s day after all. He melted some 70% cocoa dark chocolate and little bit of butter. On the side he beat some egg whites and sugar until it formed a firm peak. Then he beat the cream and yolks separately. He combined the egg yolks and cream. Folded in the melted chocolate to it. Then the mixture of egg whites and sugar were folded into the chocolate mixture. He spooned them into pretty glass cups and put it in the fridge.

He looked at the clock and it was already six thirty five pm. “She should be getting home really soon. I should clean up.” He slipped into the bathroom and took a shower. He made sure to scrub his entire body clean. He was in the bedroom thinking about which underwear and clothing to wear. He put on a silky, lavender boxer as his underwear. He slipped on a slim fit, white button down shirt and dark navy dress pants. He rolled up his sleeves and left a couple of buttons undone to expose his collarbone. He went back to the kitchen and set up the table. He put a beige tablecloth on the table and lit some unscented candles. “I hope she comes back home soon.”

Almost two hours went by and that was when Shinsuke and Tsukuyo still wasn’t home. “What’s taking her long? I wonder if she’s okay.” He picked up the phone and dialed Hinowa’s number. “Hello? Yeah, I’m calling to ask when Tsukuyo left. She left a while ago with a carpenter?” _It must be that man from last time._ “No, she hasn’t come home yet. I’ll let you know when she does. Good night.” He put the phone back down and sat down on the couch. He was getting worried. “She said she left hours ago. Where could she be?” He decided to go out and wait but that’s when he heard the door open and close. He ran up to the entryway and saw Tsukuyo soaked. “Tsukuyo!” He ran in to grab a towel and came back out to wrap it around her. “What were you doing that you came back home so late?”

“I was doin’ somethin’.”

“I heard you were with that carpenter,” he said slightly coldly.

She caught on that he sounded a bit cold. “I was. Why?”

“Why? I missed you like crazy and you spent the rest of the day outside with some other man!”

“It’s not like I was with ‘im ‘cause I wanted ta! I missed ya a lot too ya know. I barely got ta see yer face this week. He happened ta help me make tha present I wanted ta get ya. There were heavy delays and traffic on tha way home which was why I was late. Ya fool.” She pushed a bag onto him and marched into the bathroom.

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke had their fair shares of disagreements but they always talked things through. This was the first time things got a bit heated and he was left speechless. Shinsuke sat down on the couch with her bag in his hand. _I’m such a fool. Getting jealous over nothing._ He opened up the bag and saw gifts. He carefully undid the wrapping and saw she had gotten him a custom made picture frame with a picture of them from their honeymoon. The frame was made out of glass and had delicate lavender wisterias embellished on it. The other present was a locket with butterflies embellished on it. He opened it up and it was a picture of them smiling at their wedding. _I’m so stupid._ He walked up to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Tsukuyo may I come in?” He heard her shuffling around in the room. _Is she mad at me?_

“Come in,” she responded.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She walked up to him and snaked her arms around his neck.

“Shinsuke, I just wanna apologize. I should’ve thought ‘bout how ya’ve been waitin’ fer me.”

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were doing something and I let my emotions get to me.”

“Ya know yer tha only one fer me.”

“I do. You’re the only one for me too but frankly I got jealous. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you.”

She hugged him. “I wanted ta spend it with ya too. Sorry I came home late.”

“Don’t be sorry we still have time before the day ends. Speaking of which, what are you wearing?” he asked with a smirk.

Tsukuyo took a step back and showed him her “outfit”. Her chest and pelvic area were covered by a red bow. She had wrapped herself up like a present. “This is my present ta ya. Part two.” She swayed her hips as she walked over to the bed. There was a tinge of naughtiness in her eyes. His eyes darkened with desire. “Why don’t ya come over here ‘n unwrap me?” Her voice dripped like honey.

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. She brought her hand to his and pressed her cheek into his palm. “You’re the only one that can make me feel all sorts of emotions.”

He brought his lips to hers. At first the kisses started off light. He undid the bow on her chest and she shivered at the sudden chill her chest got exposed to. He lifted her up and carefully settled her down on the bed. He laid her down and started kissing her once again. He massaged her breasts and it elicited moans from her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth when he had the chance. As they were kissing, she popped off the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged the shirt off of him and undid the buttons of his pants. She broke the kiss to yank the pants off of him. She raised an eyebrow at his silk lavender boxers and smirked. The tips of his ears became red.

“I like tha boxers very much. Ya look sexy in ‘em.” Her complimented boosted his ego. This time Tsukuyo gently pushed Shinsuke down on his back. She went on top of him and started kissing his neck and collarbone, leaving marks. Deep groans escaped from his mouth. Tsukuyo picked up the ribbon that once covered her chest. She got his wrists and tied them together and put them over his head.

“Oh? This is new.”

“I just wanna show ya how much I love ‘n appreciate ya. Would ya like me to untie it?”

He shook his head. “I don’t mind trying new things as long as I’m trying them with you.”

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She put her body right on top of his erection. He could feel her heat and wetness, it was driving him mad. He wanted to touch her, feel the warmth of her skin but his hands were bound by a ribbon. She bent to kiss his chest. Slowly her kisses trailed south. She got his nipple in her mouth and lightly nipped it.

“Mmph!” Shinsuke tried swallowing his moans.

Tsukuyo whispered into his ear, “Let it all out darlin’. I wanna hear that sexy voice of yers.” She nibbled on his ear and he let out a deep moan. The way she whispered in his ear made him feel surrounded. She sat on his abs and put her hands on the band of his boxer. She took all the time in the world peeling just the band down by a small amount.

“You’re teasing me, love,” he breathed. He wanted her to rip the boxers off him. The way she painstakingly pulled off his underwear slowly was torturous.

“Patience darlin’.” She took the boxers off him at her leisurely pace. His member bounced up once it was free from the prison called underwear. “My, looks like my darlin’s a bit eager.”

She rested her body on top of his stomach area. Her pelvis was on his upper chest and her chest was on the very top of his pelvic area. He could see her most intimate area spread apart right in front of him but unfortunately it was covered by the ribbon. He saw how wet she was by seeing a deeper red on the ribbon. He felt parched and was thirsty for a taste of her. _I want to rip that damn ribbon off her._ He soon felt her breath on his intimate part and it was making his heart race. She turned her head and met his eye. She gave him a mischievous grin then slowly licked her lips. His eye widened at her. She turned back to his member. She grabbed the base with a hand.

“Nngh!” _Damn even just the feeling of her hand around it feels good._

She opened her mouth and only put the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around then gently sucked. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body. “Ah!” His moan came out ragged and he started panting. The way she was sucking, the warmth of her mouth took his ability to think straight. She went past the tip and went all the way down to his base. She prevented any kind of thrusting from him by pinning his outer thighs down. She steadily bobbed her head up and down.

“Mmm.” She bobbed her head a little faster and felt him tensing up in her mouth. She felt a couple of twitches here and there.

“Ah, ah...Hah...Tsukuyo please…”

“Hm?” The vibration drove him insane even more.

“Please stop and unbind my wrists.” _I want to put my hands all over her body. Feel her through and through._

“Mmmf, I’m not finished yet.”

“Please Tsukuyo!” his voice came out strained.

She took his member out of her mouth with a small pop, she didn’t want to tease him too much. She brought her body back up and turned to face him. “Alright, alright. I won’t tease ya too much. That ribbon is stayin’ where it is though.”

Shinsuke’s face was flushed and he was gasping for air. He furiously nodded his head in agreement. Tsukuyo was the only one that can get the Takasugi Shinsuke to plead. The same Takasugi that was one of the four heavenly kings, who once sought to destroy the world, and led the Kiheitai. She had him wrapped around her finger and he wouldn’t have it any other way. This woman was the only woman that could bring him to his knees. She finally took off the bottom ribbon that was mocking him before. He eyed her as she brought her entrance on top of his tip. She rocked her hips back and forth. He felt her wetness with his tip. She put the tip in then made a circular motion with her hips. Shinsuke sharply inhaled. She put her hands on his abs to keep balance. She slammed her entire body down and suddenly she was surrounding him. They were both shocked from the abrupt feeling of each other. Once she adjusted to his size she lifted up her hips then slammed it back down. At first her movements were slow but gradually got faster. She cried out in pleasure as she felt her climax approaching. She let out one last cry before collapsing on top of him. Her head was on his chest and her body was trembling. They could feel each other’s heartbeats. He brought his arms around her and kept her locked in between them. She looked up at him with loving eyes. He moved part of his member out of her then plunged back into her. He thrusted in her with such force it pushed her up so that they were face to face.

“Ah, Shinsuke, ah! Wait! Mmn. I’m still sensitive!” She held onto his shoulders. He pulled her body onto his tightly so that they were rubbing against each other. Just from their nipples coming into contact alone made her wet again. He hungrily captured her lips. “Mmn. Shinsuke, ah, ah. I’m ‘boutta come again, ah!”

Shinsuke grunted as his thrusts became deeper and erratic. The way their bodies were rubbing against each other and the friction they felt in their intimate parts were sending them into overdrive. “Come Tsukuyo. I, nngh, ah, I’m about to come too.”

They both let out a loud moan as they reached the peak together. Tsukuyo felt his seed being planted inside of her. Shinsuke felt her insides contracting around him, trying to milk every last bit of his seed. He thrusted a couple of more times before unsheathing from her. They both shivered at the loss of feeling each other. They were looking at each other with a smile on their faces while trying to catch their breath.

He put his arms back over his head. “Mind unbinding me now love?”

“Hm, I don’t know. It was kinda fun restrainin’ ya,” she said with a wink.

“It was fun but it was also driving me crazy. You have no idea how much I wanted to touch you.”

Tsukuyo giggled. “I saw it in yer eyes. I loved tha way ya were lookin’ at me.” She thought for a second. “Okay, I’ll take it off now.” She undid the ribbon for him. As soon as his hands were free, he flipped the position. Now Tsukuyo was on her back while he was on top of her. He brushed her hair to the side.

“I’ve been longing to touch you.” He bent down to her neck and gave her a hickey. His hand was about to reach for her breast until their stomachs growled. They looked at each other and bursted into laughter. “Should we go eat now?” She nodded. He held out his hand and helped her up. She wore his shirt and he buttoned it up for her. He passed her his lavender boxers. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. “You had that ribbon as your underwear. Unless you want to wear that? I have no objections of course.”

She blushed. She took his boxer and slipped it on. “It’s comfortable ‘n airy.”

“Glad it’s to your liking.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her. _She’s beautiful beyond words._ He watched Tsukuyo walk to the drawer. She came back and gave Shinsuke a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt. “Thank you.” He wore a shirt and put on the boxer. He stood up and picked her up bridal style.

“Shinsuke!” She laughed.

“I shall escort you to the dining area your highness.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m in yer service.”

He seated her then quickly went to reheat the food. He brought plates of food out and she looked at them with a hungry expression. He blushed because she was too darn cute. “Give me one second Tsukuyo.” He went into the living room and got her present. He sat down and presented her gift to her.

“Shinsuke ya didn’t have ta!”

“This is nothing. I wish I could give you something better.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everythin’ ya give me is precious. May I open tha present now?” He bashfully nodded his head. She opened up the box. In the box were a pair of wisteria earrings made out of deep purple amethyst. It was set on two inch, white gold chain. “This is gorgeous!”

“May I?” Tsukuyo nodded. He walked over to her and tucked her hair behind her ears and put the earrings on her. He sat back down and looked at her.

“How does it look?” she asked with red cheeks.

 _Breathtakingly gorgeous._ “Stunning. Words cannot describe how stunning you are. You make the earrings look a lot prettier than they actually are.”

“I really love them. Thank ya very much.”

“Thank you for liking them.” He put his hand on top of hers. “Thank you for your lovely gifts. I love them. Can’t wait to put the picture frame in our office. Sorry for asking you to wait, you must be starving. Let’s dig in.”

Valentine’s day didn’t go as smoothly as they had wanted but at the end of the day they got to spend it with each other and that’s all that mattered.

 

_Hey Tsukuyo._

_Yes Shinsuke?_

_I love you more than anything in this entire universe._

_I love ya more than anythin’ too._

_Happy Valentine’s day. Here’s to spending many more together._

_Happy Valentine’s day ta ya too. I’m lookin' forward ta it._

**Tsukuyo, you are my one and only love. My life would be nothing without you to share it with.**


End file.
